


Hidden Agenda

by KoujakusAngrybird



Category: Akame ga Kill!
Genre: Angst, Feels, Gen, Heartache, No fluff whatsoever, mega feels trip, warning: may cause heartache and suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5813251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoujakusAngrybird/pseuds/KoujakusAngrybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**SPOILERS**</p>
<p>After Lubbock died and Tatsumi was captured, Najenda found herself in a state of stress. How was she going to save Tatsumi and just why did she always find herself feeling so...empty?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Agenda

**Author's Note:**

> HEY EVERYONE!! I'M BAAAAAACCCCKKKK~!  
> Okay so, this is the first thing I've written in nearly a year, but hey! I think it came out great! Made my friend cry with it so, that's always an accomplishment with these sad things! The reason I wrote this was I just saw the episode in which Lubbock dies last night (RIP, my precious child <3 You will be missed sorely.) and I felt like I needed to honour one of my favourite characters in some way, shape, or form. This one's for you, Lub! <3  
> This piece is incredibly short. Like, holy hell, SHORT. Like I said, though, this is just kinda like my little comeback thing to honour Lubbock. Also, I'm not the best when it comes to writing for characters like Najenda. Hopefully you guys like it!

Sheele was dead, killed by an Imperial Soldier.

Bulat was dead, ultimately having succumb to wounds sustained in battle with an incredibly powerful adversary.

Chelsea was dead, having been killed and mutilated by the Jaeger’s Kurome, her severed head being placed on a spike in the center of the capital as an example to all who dare oppose the Minister’s tyrannical reign.

Lubbock was dead, having been taken out in a brutal showdown after killing Minister’s son.

And to top it all off, now Tatsumi had been captured and was being held in a dungeon somewhere, sentenced to be executed.

To Najenda, it seemed as if things couldn’t possibly get any worse for wear. Night Raid was down four assassins and if the remaining couldn’t rescue Tatsumi before he was to be killed, there’d be one more body to add to the pile. As she attempted to think of a way to save the young boy Leone had brought to them quite some time ago, the leader of the band of assassins found herself unable to think of anything viable. A deep sigh escaped her lips and she stood from her chair. This was no good. Not in any way whatsoever. The woman lit a cigarette and took a long drag off the end before slowly exhaling the smoke.  Why was is so hard for her to think of a rescue strategy? Could it be that since Night Raid was short so many people, she didn’t know if they had the manpower or even numbers to pull off such a daring rescue? Truthfully, she hadn’t a clue. As she continued thinking and smoking, her mind began to wander. What were they doing to Tatsumi at this very moment? Hopefully he wouldn’t have too many wounds when they saved him. It would be bad if he was out of commission for too long.

From Tatsumi, the Boss’s mind wandered to another young man…Lubbock. She had known Lubbock for so long, and had been around him for so many years, that the sudden absence of is presence felt so…unnatural. At any minute, she was expecting this gleeful ball of green to come dashing around the corner, altering her to something, the what always varied. Why was he always so…clingy? No, that wasn’t really the right word. Eager to please? Maybe that was it. Why was he always so eager to please her? Why was he always wanting to be around her? For the first time in god knows how many years, Najenda began to mull over the actions of the now deceased boy she had known for the better part of her life. The more she thought about him, the more Najenda felt something slowly breaking inside herself. What was this strange feeling? Could it be that she missed Lubbock? There was nothing else she could think of that would cause such feelings to stir.

Maybe it was because she had known him for so many years that his death hit her harder than any other she had experience before, or maybe it was a feeling she herself hadn’t known about until fairly recently. Which it was, she wasn’t entirely sure. Now her mind was stuck on the idea of Lubbock. Why was he always to ready to please her? Why did he insist on calling her by her name as opposed to “boss”, like everyone else did? Did he do it simply because of the length of time they had known one another, or was there another reason? Come to think of it, the younger male had always been keen on when another man had been getting close to her, regardless of his intentions or designated role in her life. Could it…could it be that Lubbock, the eccentric little peeping tom of their band of assassins, possibly held feelings for her? As this thought entered her mind, the dull pain that had been eating away at Najenda since she first heard of his death intensified. Now there was no denying it; at the very least, she missed that rambunctious green haired boy she had known for so many, many years. It wasn’t until a certain blonde spoke up that Najenda realized she had completely been lost in her own thoughts.

“Hey, Boss,” Leone started, eying the other woman curiously, “Are you okay? You look like total crap.”

The white haired woman cleared her throat and gave a dismissive wave of her hand. “I’m fine, Leone. I was just thinking of a way to rescue Tatsumi.” She lied, hoping her expression didn’t completely give her away.

Another skeptical glance from the blonde woman. Did Leone completely buy what Najenda said? No, but she wasn’t about to question the boss at a time like this. Their situation was bad, and there was no doubt that rescuing Tatsumi was going to be hard. Thinking about something like that was sure to make anyone look terrible. “Alright, I’ll believe you this time, Boss, but if you know the rest of us are here if you need help coming up with a plan.” She half teased with a wink before walking off.

Once again alone, Najenda let out a soft sigh. Now, to actually get to what she was lying about and push these feelings of sadness aside, to be dealt with at a later date.


End file.
